


Get freaky

by Trxshking



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Also there will be no geting freaky in this fic lmao, Chatting & Messaging, Have fun reading tho, Its just a shitpost tbh, Texting, There isn't a plot to this lmao, There might be some ships later, chat fic, idrk, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxshking/pseuds/Trxshking
Summary: This is basically just an Astro chatroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The users will be:  
> Jinjin: jj(p)  
> Mj: myungjojo  
> Moonbin: Trashbin  
> Eunwoo: DitchDongDing  
> Rocky: Pebble  
> Sanha: Fetus
> 
> Have a nice ride with my dry humor. :)

_**Myungjojo** has created "Astronomy club (not really)_

**Myungjojo** has invited **Jj(p), Trashbin, DitchDongDing, Pebble,** and **Fetus** to  **Astronomy club (not really)**

**[8:10 p.m.]**

**Myungjojo:** Attention!

 **TrashBin:**  Myungjun do we look like an idol group  
**TrashBin:** We ain't up10tion

 **Myungjojo:** Istg binnie

 **Jj(p):** Myungjun, what is this for??

 **Myungjojo:** I'm glad you asked my fellow companion

 **Jj(p):** Im-  
**Jj(p):** Is that all i am to you  
**Jj(p):** Is our relationship not enough to be more than a companion

 **TrashBin:** Don't be so overdramatic

 **Jj(p):** Ffs binnie, take a joke

 **Myungjojo:** heY  
**Myungjojo:** I was talking :'(

 **Jj(p):** Right, go ahead mj

 **TrashBin:** Yeah, don't keep us in the dark for too long

 **Myungjojo:** This chatroom is just to keep us updated on like our classes  
**Myungjojo:** and to copy work

 **TrashBin:** didn't jinwoo say he was gonna make this chat a while back

 **Myungjojo:** Yes he should have  
**Myungjojo:** But jinwoo over here is too slow for his own good  
**Myungjojo:** Its hard to believe he isn't the child of a sloth

 **Jj(p):** How rude  
**Jj(p):** I might actually be releated to a sloth for all you know

 **Myungjojo:** When can i meet said sloth

 **Jj(p):** Never  
**Jj(p):** Said sloth is to be protected from the wild beast that is mj

 **Myungjojo:** >:(

 **DitchDongDing:** Myungjun  
**DitchDongDing:** What is this

 **TrashBin:** You have eyes  
**TrashBin:** And you have hands  
**TrashBin:** You can scroll up and read for yourself

 **Pebble:** Damn  
**Pebble:** Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed bin?

 **Myungjojo:** Um  
**Myungjojo:** Hello??  
**Myungjojo:** We have a child here  
**Myungjojo:** Keep your profanity to a minimum

 **Fetus:** My user may be fetus  
**Fetus:** But i am not so innocent  >:(  
**Fetus:** I know a lot of curse words  
**Fetus:** Stop treating me like a baby

 **Jj(p):** Ooo boy  
**Jj(p):** Sanha is finally taking a stand

 **TrashBin:** Its about time you rebelled  
**TrashBin:** You've already towered over all of us

 **DitchDongDing:** Did you forget that time you screeched  
**DitchDongDing:** When we were playing that chocolate candy game

 **TrashBin:** Not a child my ass

 **DitchDongDing:** You're still an innocent little boy

 **Fetus:** Thats different!

 **Jj(p):** You're still a child by heart

 **Myungjojo:** Our child

 **Fetus:** Fine

 **DitchDongDing:** My question still hasn't been answered  
**DitchDongDing:** What is this for

 **TrashBin:** Man, you're much slower than jinjin

 **DitchDongDing:** I just don't want to waste my time and scroll up

 **Jj(p):** Its just a chat

 **DitchDongDing:** Thank you captain obvious

 **Jj(p):** You didn't let me finish  
**Jj(p):** A chat  
**Jj(p):** Where we just keep each other updated on things

 **DitchDongDing:** Thats it???  
**DitchDongDing:** We can just send each other a text  
**DitchDongDing:** We didn't need a groupchat

 **Myungjojo:** All i wanted was for us to have fun in this chat  
**Myungjojo:** Can none of y'all appreciate my hard work :(

 **Fetus:** I appreciate it mj!

 **Pebble:** It'll be helpful ig

 **Jj(p):** Are you blind  
**Jj(p):** I appreciate you wholeheartedly  
**Jj(p):** I show my appreciation  
**Jj(p):** But you ignORE IT

 **Myungjojo:** Thanks my babies :')

 **Jj(p):** And you're still doING SO

 **Myungjojo:** Lmao I'm just messing with ya jinjin  
**Myungjojo:** I know you do :^)

 **Pebble:** I'm not a baby tf  
**Pebble:** I'm older than sanha

 **Fetus:** Only by a year

 **Pebble:** But a year is a lot

 **TrashBin:** Not really  
**TrashBin:** Try again baby

 **Fetus:** Y'all  
**Fetus:** Rocky just combusted  
**Fetus:** His face is red  
**Fetus:** Red like a monkeys butt

 **DitchDongDing:** Red is Hyuna~

 **TrashBin:** Does he like that nickname  
**TrashBin:** Lmao, didn't know he was into that

 **Pebble:** Its just embaRRASING BEINT CALLED BABY WHEN YOU'RE NOT

 **Myungjojo:** Rocky  
**Myungjojo:** You will always be our baby

 **Fetus:** >:0

 **Jj(p):** Along with sanha

 **Fetus:** :D

 **DitchDongDing:** Ah the connection is real when you both finish each other's sentences

 **Jj(p):** We trained hard to get this connection

 **Myungjojo:** Sure  
**Myungjojo:** if you call sleeping training hard

**Jj(p) left Astronomy club (not really)**

**TrashBin:** Jinjin is nearly fed up with you

 **Myungjojo:** I know, but he still loves me nonetheless

**Myungjojo has added jj(p) to Astronomy club (not really)**

**DitchDongDing:** Jinjin is a strong man


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Astronomy club (not really)]_ **

**_[5:37 p.m.]_ **

_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Hi_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _I need help_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _What does the baby need_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _I'd appreciate if you'd treat me like an adult >:(_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _How can i when you use cute ass emoticons like that_

 _ ** _Pebble_**_ _:_ _How is_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _> :(_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _A cute emoticon_???

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Why is your sense of cuteness so bizarre_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _i did not ask to be disrespected like thIS_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _Plus you're 17_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _You're not an adult yet_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _But I'm not a little kid either!_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Stop treating me like some toddler_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _No can do baby_

 _ ** _Pebble_**_ _:_ _Okayokay_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Sanha what did you need help with_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _I_ _dropped my phone in the toliet_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _What were you doing with your phone in there_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Gross_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _I was playing games_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _> :(_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _I didn't even say anything and you already find it disgusting_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _Binnie finds everything disgusting child_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _You should know_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _He doesn't show it around the young ones_

 _ ** _Pebble_**_ _:_ _'Ones'_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _I am not of sanhas staTUS_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Wait_  
**_TrashBin_** : _But you're texting us right now??_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Oh thats cause i took eunwoos phone_  
__**_Fetus_**__ _ _ _:___ _And logged into my account_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _So thats why he's yelling_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Pretty much_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Just scoop your phone from the toliet_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _Its not that hard_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Here's the problem_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _I dropped it when the toliet was being flushed_

 _ ** _Pebble_**_ _:_ _Plus_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Wouldn't there be a problem of the phone breaking???_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Oh right_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _I forgot_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _You're unbelievable_  
**_TrashBin_** : _I can't believe you don't think far ahead for a what_  
**_TrashBin_** : _30 year old?_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _im noT THAT OLD_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _why you gotta do my husband dirty like that_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Husband???_  
**_TrashBin_** : _What is this_  
**_TrashBin_** : _Suddenly coming out_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _Omf_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _You take things too seriously_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Of course i do_

 _ ** _Pebble_**_ _:_ _But_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _It couldn't have flushed_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _The phone is too wide_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Well idk what made my phonr turn elastic but its gone_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _You're fucked_  
**_TrashBin_** : _Its already on its way to the sewers_

 __**Pebble** _ _ __:_ _ _I wonder if that clown in the sewers will be happy finding a phone_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Language bin_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Oops sorry_  
**_TrashBin_** : _You're ducked*_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Istg_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Oh also_

 _**_Pebble_ ** _ _:_ _Theres moRE_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _I broke my guitar_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _Why were you handling it roughly??_

 _ **DitchDongDing**_ : _becAUSE THIS LITTLE FUCKER TRIED TO HIT ME WHEN I WAS TRYONG TO TAKE MY PHONE BACK_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _BUT IT HIT THE WALL_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Look at eunwoo finally taking the next step and cursing_  
**_TrashBin_** : _Man i love him_

 _ **DitchDongDing**_ : _What_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _What_  
**_TrashBin_** : _I meant this_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Mmhm yeah sure you did_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Shut it myungjun_  
**_TrashBin_** : _I'll personally make your life a living hell_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _How lmao_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _I bet you'll look gr8 bald_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _nO_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _What happened to the wall tho_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _It's alright_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Right?_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Oh_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Haha_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _We also_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Need to fix it_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _So let me get this straight_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _because you're low on cash rn, we're gonna have to help pay_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _To fix the wall_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Your phone_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _And a guitar that you broke_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Because you watched a jihoon lash out at mingyu with a guitar and thought it'd be cool to imitate him_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Uhm_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Yeah_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _No one can get on his level_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _There's so much evil in such a small body_

 _ **DitchDongDing**_ : _You have no room to talk_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _You're pretty small too_

 _**_Myungjojo_ ** _ _: but not that smaLL_

 _ ** _Pebble_**_ _:_ _Yikes_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _You shouldn't have said that_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Lmao why_

 _ ** _Pebble_**_ _:_ _Last time i heard from kihyun_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Changkyun had said the same thing_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _And the next morning_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _He found multiple shaved spots on his head_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Legend has it_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _If you diss jihoon's height_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _He can hear it_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Even if its across the ocean_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _And will get revenge_

 _ **DitchDongDing**_ : _Should we start planning myungjun's funeral then_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _We should_  
**_TrashBin_** : _Who knows what he will do_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _I am saddened_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _I'm going to be a single father of 3 moody teenagers and a baby now_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Oh no_  
_**__Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _You better sleep with your eyes open!_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Why don't you protect your husband then_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _I don't wanna get mauled_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _And actually want to live till I'm old and wrinkly_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _The betrayal_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _I am divorcing you jinwoo_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _And I'm taking our kids too_

 _ **DitchDongDing**_ : _Tf_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _You two aren't even married_

 _ ** _Pebble_**_ _:_ _More like_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _You two aren't even a thing_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _We can still fiLL OUT THE DIVORCE PAPERS_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Okay_  
**_TrashBin_** : _But going back to sanha_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _!_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _You're grounded you little shit_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Do not refer to my child as waSTE_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _*you little monkey_  
**_TrashBin_** : _Better?_  
**_TrashBin_** : _and give eunwoo back his phone_  
**_TrashBin_** : _I'll give you mine_

 _ ** _ _Fetus__**_ _ _:__ _Really!!_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Yeah_  
**_TrashBin_** : _Just come over to mine and myungjun's flat_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Astronomy Club (not really)]** _

_**[9:23 p.m.]** _

**_Fetus_** _:_ _I hate you moonbin >:(_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _What did the snake do now_

 _ **DitchDongDing**_ : _Omf_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Oops_  
_**Pebble**_ : _Did i say that out loud_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Yeah_  
**_TrashBin_** : _If I'm a snake_  
**_TrashBin_** : _I can't wait to bite you_  
**_TrashBin_** : _And see you die from my venom_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Damn_  
__**Pebble**__ _ _:__ _Didnt know you had a thing for biting_  
__**Pebble**__ _ _:__ _I'm up for it wanna go_

_**_Myungjojo_ ** _ _: what is thiS TURNOUT_

__**TrashBin**__ _: gross_  
_**_TrashBin_**_ _: Stay away from me shithyuk_  
_**_TrashBin_**_ _: Or I'm filing a restraining order against you_

 _ _ **Fetus**__ _:_ _He gave me a phone >:(_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _How is that a bad thing?_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _It was one of those brick phones lmao_

 _ **DitchDongDing**_ : _You didn't-_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _But_  
**_DitchDongDing_** : _How are you texting us_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Dont tell me_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _You took one of the grandpa's phones_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Excuse you_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _We may be older than y'all_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _But we are not that ancient_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Could've fooled me_

 _ ** _Fetus_**_ _:_ _I'm on my laptop_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _Please don't tell me you have it with you in the bathroom_

 _ _ **Fetus**__ _:_ _No_  
**__Fetus__** _:_ _I wouldn't make that mistake again_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _Bless_

 _ ** _Fetus_**_ _:_ _I'm in the pool_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _sanHA_  
_**Myungjojo**_ : _thATS NOT ANY BETTER_  
_**Myungjojo**_ : _ITS WORSE_  
_**Myungjojo**_ : _YOU DIDN'T LEARN SHIT_

 ** _TrashBin_** : _Oh my_  
**_TrashBin_** : _What a turn of events_  
_**TrashBin**_ : _It has been myungjun who cursed at the baby_ _this time_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _whaTS NEXT_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _YOU'LL TAKE YOUR PS4 WITH YOU TO THE BEACH_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _you really are a child_

 _ _ **Fetus**__ _:_ _Oh!_  
**__Fetus__** _:_ _I just thought of something great_  
__**Fetus**__ _:_ _Wheres the beer?_

 ** _DitchDongDing_** : _What the actual fuck sanha_

 _ _ **Fetus**__ _:_ _Isn't it good to just have it as a drink when you're in the pool?_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Where have you been getting all this information_

 _ _ **Fetus**__ _:_ _The movies always show it_

 ** _Jj(p)_** : _How many times do i have to tell you_  
**_Jj(p)_** : _Your ass is underaged to go out and drink_

 ** _ _Fetus__** _:_ _But rocky got some of jinjin's alcohol in the cabinet_  
__**Fetus**__ _:_ _I wanna try it too >:(_

 ** _Pebble_** : _I did noT_

 _ **TrashBin**_ : _Lmao you in trouble_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Stfu bin_  
**_Pebble_** : _You also got some_

 _ **TrashBin:** Whats your point_  
_**TrashBin:** I'm not underage_

_**Pebble:** You're only a year olDEr_

_**Myungjojo** : rockY_  
_**Myungjojo** : do not taint the chiLD_

 _ **Pebble:** The child has always been tainted_  
_**Pebble:**_ _Y'all just are blind to it_

_**Jj(p):** The child is pure as long as we say so_

_**DitchDongDing:** You're so delusional_

**_Fetus:_ ** _so is that a no to beer in the pool?_

_**Jj(p):** what would make you think it was a yes  
_

**_Fetus:_ ** _:')_

**_TrashBin:_ ** _I'll give you some_

**_Myungjojo:_ ** _not in my househOLD_

_**DitchDongDing** : everyone really forgot about the inital concern, the pool and the laptop_

**_Pebble:_ ** _unfortunately_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Astromony club (not really)]** _

_**[1:13 p.m.]** _

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Eunwoo_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Why is our flat such a mess_

_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Yikes_

**_TrashBin_** : _Man that party was fun eunwoo_  
**_TrashBin_** : _You gotta throw more more often_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _mooNBIN_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _so thats why our tv is in a pool of_ _cheeseballs_

_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Omf is it really_

**_TrashBin_** : _Minhyuk_  
**_TrashBin_** : _You're the one_  
**_TrashBin_** : _Who did that_

_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _You didn't need to rat me out_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Jinwoo_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I was gonna invite you_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _But i thought you were gonna go on date night with myungjun_

**Myungjojo** : _Our bowling matches aren't dates tf_

**_Fetus:_** _Sure continue saying that to yourself to make it more true_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _The problem isn't you throwinf a party and not telling me_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _The problem lies in the fact_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _That our speakers got broken_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : Our lamps got smashed  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _More holes are in the wall_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _EspeciALLY IN THE BATHROOM_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _DO YOU REALLY WANNA GO TAKE A SHIT AND WPRRY ABOIT SOMESONE PEEPING THROUGH IT_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _oh_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I didn't know about that aha_

**_Myungjojo_** : _Who tf even punched a hole in the wall_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _And my bed got soiLED_

_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _ew_  
_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _Who thought that'd be a good idea_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _You're buying me new sheets_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I'll make sure your room is off limits next time_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _There will be no next time tf_

**_TrashBin_** : But i wanna know

_**Jj(p)**_ : Oh no don't you try to steer the conversation away from dongmins disasterous party

**_TrashBin_** : _Where did you stay last night_

**_Myungjojo_** : _Oh he was with me_

_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _Alone???_  
_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _How scandalous_

**_Myungjojo_** : _How do you even know if we were alone_

**_Fetus_** : _Because moonbin was here all night_  
**_Fetus_** : _As well as all the other dead bodies_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _I was tired okay_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _And i didn't wanna drive home_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _But i should've to ruin your party_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I'm glad you slept with myungjun instead_

**_Myungjojo_** : _ahsjdl_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _waiT_

**_TrashBin_** : _OH MY GOD_  
**_TrashBin_** : _I KNOW THE CONTEXT YOU MEANT BUT-_

**_Fetus_** : _I don't get it_

_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _Such a liar_

**_Fetus_** : _No i seriously don't get what you all mean_  
**_Fetus_** : _Or are thinking_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Pureness should not be associated with you dongmin_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _i didNT MEAN IT IN THAT SENSE_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _DONT KILL ME JINWOO_

_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _that was_  
_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _Unexpected to say thw least_

**_Myungjojo_** : _thiS IS A FAMILY FRIENDLY CHAT_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _REFRAIN YOURSELVES WITH DOUBLE MEANINGS PLEASE_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _***im glad you stayed over at myungjuns_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _TherE_

**_Myungjojo_** : _Thats bettER_

**_Fetus_** : _Can someone tell me the joke_  
**_Fetus_** : _I'm confused_

**_TrashBin_** : _You'll stay confused_

**_Fetus_** : I am a 17 year old boy  
**_Fetus_** : _I have a right to know what the joke is_

_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _Okay okay_

**_Myungjojo_** : _minhYUK_

_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _What_  
_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ Im just helpiny a friend out  
_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _You see_  
_**__Pebble__**_ _ _:__ _The joke was that sleeping with someone is that thwiwoakajskddk_

**_Myungjojo_** : And that is the last time you're aloud a phone

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _You do realize_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _He can always just tell sanha in person_

**_TrashBin_** : _You can't protect his innocence forever_  
  
**_Myungjojo_** : _Maybe not_  
**_Myungjojo_** : _But I'll prolong it_


	5. Chapter 5

**_[Astronomy club (not really)]_ **

**_[3:21 a.m.]_ **

**_F_** ** _etus:_** _I'm scared_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _What now_

_**TrashBin**_ : _Why do you sound like a tired parent_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Because i am_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _And not to mention_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Its three in the morning_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _What are you even doing up right now_

_**TrashBin**_ : _Suspicious_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _No comment_

**_Fetus:_** _Minhyuk made me watch a horror movie_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Don't you like those movies though_

**_Fetus:_** _Where did you hear such a lie_

**Myungjojo** : _You always sounds so joyful when they're on_

_**TrashBin**_ : _When are_  
_**TrashBin**_ : _Screams of terror_  
_**TrashBin**_ : _Joy_  
_**TrashBin**_ : _????_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _You need to get your logic checked out_

**_Fetus:_** _And now i keep seeing something floating around my room_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Make friends with it_

**_Fetus:_** _i donT WANNA DIE_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _But what if its a friendly ghost_

_**TrashBin**_ : _Casper isn't real no matter how nuch you try to convice yourself he is_

**Myungjojo** : _Ghosts aren't real period_  
**Myungjojo** : _Its just your mind playing games on you sanha_  
**Myungjojo** : _Don't think to much about it_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Yeah_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Take it from myungjun who always gets scared by his own shadow_

**Myungjojo** : _That was onCe_  
**Myungjojo** : _Can you ever let me live it down_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Not when i still have the video of you running around like a chicken and squaking_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Thinking the 'ghost' is following you_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _When it was just your shadow_

**Myungjojo** : _Shadows are scary man_  
**Myungjojo** : _Especially when they're huge_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Did you just man zone me_

**Myungjojo** : _Yes_  
**Myungjojo** : _fucking take it_  
**Myungjojo** : _If i have to live through the ridicule from y'all_  
**Myungjojo** : _Thats nothing_

**_Fetus:_** _I think the ghost is trying to send ne some kinda message_  
**_Fetus:_** _Its mad you said he wasn't real_

_**TrashBin**_ : _Omf shut uP_  
_**TrashBin**_ : _The supernatural isn't reAL_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _You made friends with the ghost real quick sanha_

**_Fetus:_** _Of course_  
**_Fetus:_** _Paul was just misunderstood :'(_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _look here moonbin_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _You could be flung across the room by an entity_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _And all you would say is_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Oh boy the wind sure is strong down here_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _You've been watching too much buzzfeed unsolved haven't you_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Shane and moonbin go hand in hand in their non believing though_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _True_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _He provokes anything_ _too_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I wouldn't blame the ghost if he wanted to possess or kill binnie_

_**_TrashBin_**_ _:_ _Does that mean you would end me at some point_

__**DitchDongDing**__ _: How did you even pick that up from my words_  
__**DitchDongDing**__ _: But yes_

**Myungjojo** : _I can't believe i missed ny chance_

**_Fetus:_** _??_

**Myungjojo** : _did you recieve mysterious messaGE_ S

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _nO_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Dont tell me you're uP PLAYING THAT GAME_

**Myungjojo** : _I HAVE TO READ THE CHATS IN THE GAME_  
**Myungjojo** : _I CANT MISS ONE_  
**Myungjojo** : _EVERY HOURGLASS IS PRECIOUS_

_**TrashBin**_ : _Oh my god_  
_**TrashBin**_ : _So thats why you've been sleeping in class more than usual_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Als_ _o_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Jinwoo was too lmao_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _eunwOO_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _He wouldn't stop texting me about the bad end he got_

**Myungjojo** : _Me too_  
**Myungjojo** : _Hes my mystic messenger buddy_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _You two live in the same apartment_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Why not just tell each other face to face that_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Because one_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Its hell o clock in thw morning_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _And two_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I can already hears his screams from the walls, and my ears hurt_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _If i have to hear it_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Without the comfort of the walls_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : I'll go deaf

_**TrashBin**_ : _But_  
_**TrashBin**_ : _What bad ending did he get???_

**Myungjojo** : _Jumin's ;)_  
**Myungjojo** : _You know the whole ordeal with his end_  
**Myungjojo** : _The bondage ;)_

_**_Fetus:_ ** _ _I'm confused_

___**Pebble** _ _ _ __:_ _ _Stay confused youngling_

_**_Fetus:_ ** _ _You're a youngling yourself tf_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _I wanted to scream_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _I just wanted to have jumin be all sweet after his whole obsession_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _But it got worSE_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _NOW I AM ACTUALLY ELIZABETH THE THIRD_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _I KNOW HER PAIN_

**_Fetus:_** _how overdramatic_

**Myungjojo** : _I gotta set my alarm to go off in two hours_  
**Myungjojo** : _So i can get to the next chat_

_**TrashBin**_ : _That game is a rollercoaster_  
_**TrashBin**_ : _Its hell_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I remember when i played it_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _It took over my life_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _You never got to playing 707's route did you_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _No_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Because i had enoUGH_

_**TrashBin**_ : _You missed out on perfection_

**_Fetus:_** _What game are y'all even talking about_

**Myungjojo** : _A mistake_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Hold up_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _You did not play 707's route?????_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Um yeah_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I actually wanted to live my life_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _How couLD YOU_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _SAEYOUNG MADE ME SHED TEARS_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HELD_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _YOU NEEDA DOWNLOAD THE GAME AGAIN AND PLAY HIS ROUTE_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOE_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _no I'm fiNE_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _JINWOO_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I LIKE MY SLEEP_

**Myungjojo** : _I think its too late_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Please make plans to hold a funeral_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _You gonna die from exhaustion?_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _No_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Jinwoo is the dead man here_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I knocked him out while he tried to tackle me_

_**TrashBin**_ : _How aggressive_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _He was asking for it_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Are we just gonna ignore sanha called that ghost paul before_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Like how did you get its name???_

**_Fetus:_** _Sorry minhyuk_  
**_Fetus:_** _I got better things to do with paul than explain to you_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _IVE BEEN REPLACED BY A GHOST_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _I THOUGHT WE HAD A STRONG BOND SANHA_

**Myungjojo** : _Its time to get a new best friend mate_  
**Myungjojo** : _Sanha has paul now_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _:'(_


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Astronomy club (not really)]** _

_**[5:19 p.m.]** _

_**Fetus:**_ _So_  
_**Fetus:**_ _I found out how paul died_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Who is paul again???_

**_Fetus:_** _The ghost_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _I'm sorry_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Did i hear you right_

**_Jj(p)_** : _You actually made friends with a ghost?_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Did you not pay attention to yesterdaY_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _He even replaced me with paul_

_**TrashBin**_ : _Ouch_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _Oh i forgot about that_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _I was too worked up on mystic messenger_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _And i was occupied keeping jinwoo five feet away from me_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _You didn't have to knock me out tho :'(_

**Myungjojo** : _How did paul die?_

_**Fetus:**_ _He was murdered :0_  
_**Fetus:**_ _And i thought a way we could help him_

**_TrashBin_** : _We-_  
**_TrashBin_** : _There is no we in thiS_

_**Fetus:**_ _Is_  
_**Fetus:**_ _We have to find clues as to who!_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Yeah no_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _I'm bring an_ _exorcist_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Or a priest_  
_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Or whatever to get rid of paul_  
__**Pebble**__ _:_ _I'm not living in a flat where someone was killed in_

**Myungjojo** : _Oh shit_  
**Myungjojo** : _What if the killer comes back to your flat_  
**Myungjojo** : _And kills you two instead_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Then im moVING OUT IN 0.02 SECONDS_

_**Fetus:**_ paul was 14 when he died tho

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _And??_

_**Fetus:**_ _70 years have passed since_  
_**Fetus:**_ _And his killer might be dead_

**Myungjojo** : _Not if hes immortal_

_**TrashBin**_ : _You're crazy_

**Myungjojo** : _But so is finding a ghost_  
**Myungjojo** : _So what if immortals are real too_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _I have no words-_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Then why do you want to find a dead man???_

**_TrashBin_** : _If he is dead^_

_**Fetus:**_ _To at least give peace to paul_  
_**Fetus:**_ _And let him pass on_

**Myungjojo** : _You've been watching too many ghost shows_

_**Fetus:**_ _I already have a lead!_  
_**Fetus:**_ _Minhyuk, paul said there was a clue in the attic_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _Oh you mean the creepy attic i swore to never step foot in again_  
**__Pebble__** _:_ _No wonder i always felt chills up there_

**_Fetus:_** _Come on_  
_**Fetus:**_ _I want to find out who is Paul's killer_

__**Pebble**__ _:_ _No thanks_  
**__Pebble__** _:_ _Last time i checked i wasn't your best friend anymore_

_**Fetus:**_ _Why are you so difficuLT_  
_**Fetus:**_ _Fine I'll go alone_

**_Jj(p)_** : _What a bad ex friend_

_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Ikr_

**_Jj(p)_** : _Im talking about you_  
**_Jj(p)_** : _How are you gonna let sanha go and find all this out alone_  
**_Jj(p)_** : _Help the boy out_

**__Pebble__** _:_ _Why am i suddenly being attACKED_

_**TrashBin**_ : _Just go along with the child's words and help him_

_**_Pebble_**_ _:_ _Why don't you help too_

_**TrashBin**_ : _Because I'm in the comfort of my own home_

**__Pebble__** _:_ _Ugh fine_

**_DitchDongDing_** : _Do none of y'all even take the time to think_  
**_DitchDongDing_** : _That sanha might have made friends with a demon???_

**Myungjojo** : _Why would it be a demon_

**_DitchDongDing_** : _Why wouldn't it be!_

**_TrashBin_** : _Why would there even be a ghost at all_  
**_TrashBin_** : _They aren't real_

**Myungjojo** : _Stop with your non believiNG_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _If sanha says he talked with the ghost_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Then i take his word_

**_TrashBin_** : _You're so naive_  
**_TrashBin_** : _So if he said the ghost told us to run in front of a train to gain superpowers would you do it?_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Thats oddly_  
_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Specific_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _If i end up turning immortal_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Then hell yeah_

**_TrashBin_** : _I can't believe this-_  
**_TrashBin_** : _I need to take a step away from this idiocy_  
**_TrashBin_** : _I hope if it is a demon, he takes you all away_

_**Jj(p)**_ : _How ruDE_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _Even me :'(_

**_TrashBin_** : _Except you and Sanha_

_**DitchDongDing**_ : _:'D_

**Myungjojo** : _So fucking whipped_

**_TrashBin_** : _that beats being short_

**Myungjojo** : _The audicitY_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what this is, it makes no sense lmao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ran outta ideas lmao. This chapter is horrible.

_**[Astromony club (not really)]** _

_**[3:51 p.m.]** _

_**Jj(p)**_ : _How did bringing peace to paul end up you two???_

 _ ** _Fetus_**_ _ _:__ _paul was a dOG_  
_**_Fetus_**_ _ _:__ _His owners_  
_**_Fetus_**_ _ _:__ _The real humans_  
_**_Fetus_**_ _ _:__ _Were never killed_

 _ _ **DitchDongDing**__ _ _:__ _How do you even know that??_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Because while we were searching in the attic_  
_**Pebble**_ : _We found a old family picture_  
_**Pebble**_ : _And a collar_  
_**Pebble**_ : _With the name of paul_

 _ ** _Fetus_**_ _ _:__ _In the end_  
_**_Fetus_**_ _ _:__ _Paul just wanted someone to play with_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _How tf did you communicate with not only a spirit_  
**_TrashBin:_** _But a dog spirit at that???_

 ** _Myungjojo_** : _Didn't paul tell you he was_ 14

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _I'm guessing thats supposed to be in human years???_

 _ _ **DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _And how tf did doggo die anyways_  
__**DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _It can't actually be that he was killed_  
__**DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _By his_  
__**DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _Owners is it_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Oh no_  
_**Pebble**_ : _He died of old age_

 ** _TrashBin:_** Is 14 old for a dog?

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _I think?_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _I'm not a dog expert_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _I actually hoped that 'ghost' was an evil one_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _Just so i could drag bin there to get possessed_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _What if bin is already a demon_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Plot twiST_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _You two need a session with rationality istg_

 _ _ **DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _That could be possible thougg_  
__**DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _And thats why bin always denies the possibility of ghosts existing_  
__**DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _So we don't find out and he can kill us without suspicion_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _It'd be a flawless plan_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _Um???_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _Wheres the 'eunwoo you need help'_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _Why only me and jinjin when we say ghosts and demons are real hmMM_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _I plead the 5th_

 ** _ _ **Jj(p)**__** ** _:_** _I revoke your rights_  
**__**Jj(p)**__** ** _:_** _Answer_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _I'm getting my lawyer_  
**_TrashBin:_** _minhyUK_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Find another lawyer_  
_**Pebble**_ : _I'm busy petting a ghost dog_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _You are an idiot_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _I'd take a non existent dog over you any day_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _The betrayal_  
**_TrashBin:_** _I thoughr we were good friends_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _I do not associate myself with a snake_

**__**Jj(p)** _ _ ** **_:_ ** _Moonbin :)_

**_TrashBin:_** Why _do you ask_ if you have already come up with an answer

**__**Jj(p)** _ _ ** **_:_ ** _I need confirmation_

**_Myungjojo:_** _Jinjin_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _Did you steal my socks_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _Bless myungjun and his timing_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _Tf why would i want your socks_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _And this is not over moonbin_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _Well_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _I had my favorite pair before you came over_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _And after you left_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _They were gone_

_**_Fetus_ ** _ __:_ _ __**You sure you didn't just replace them** _ _

**_Myungjojo:_** _No_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _I always leave them in the same spot_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Ew you leave them on your feet everyday?_  
_**Pebble**_ : _No wonder your shoes stink_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _Thats not where i leaVE THEM_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _why would i even want your socks_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _They're a disgrace_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _To all socks_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _My socks are marveloUS_

 _ _ **DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _They're actually ugly_  
__**DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _Like who wants socks that look like someone barfed up a rainbow_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _I do okAy_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _Those socks are like those family members that get invited during christmas_ _that everyone hates_  
_**Pebble**_ : _So loud and unnecessary_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _Oh_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _I found them_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _And where were they you old fart_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _In the drain_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _How????_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Is???_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _That???_  
_**Jj(p)**_ : _Possible???_

 _ ** _Fetus_**_ _ _ _:___ _Why were they there???_

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _Moonbin_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _What_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _Oh i remember now_  
**_TrashBin:_** _I had enough of Myungjun's screaming that i said I'd shove his ugly socks down his throat_  
**_TrashBin:_** _But then i thought_  
**_TrashBin:_** _What if i ended up commiting murder accidentally because of it_

 _ **Jj(p)**_ : _How would you do it accidentally if that was your intention though_

 ** _TrashBin:_** _I want to remain innocent_  
_And not be behind bars_  
**_TrashBin:_** _So as i was sayinf_  
**_TrashBin:_** _My threat was just disregarded and he continued to scream_  
**_TrashBin:_** _So at night i broke into his room and stole his socks and stuck them down there_

 _ ** _Fetus_**_ _ _ _:___ _Well_  
_**_Fetus_**_ _ _ _:___ _At least you stuck that down somethinf_

 _ **Pebble**_ : _I-_  
_**Pebble**_ : _Thats sounds-_

 _ ** _Fetus_**_ _ _ _:___ _??_

 _ _ **DitchDongDing**__ _ _ _:___ _Don't._

 ** _Myungjojo:_** _He added a periOD_  
**_Myungjojo:_** _ITS TIME TO FLEE_


End file.
